Many of today's vehicles comprise multimedia systems. A vehicle multimedia system provides various forms of content, for example video or audio, to occupants of the vehicle. Such multimedia systems can be especially beneficial for drivers of autonomous vehicles where driver distraction is not a safety concern in certain phases of operation.
An autonomous vehicle is one which is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without the use of human input. It is envisioned that such vehicles will be capable of transitioning from an autonomous driving mode and a manual driving mode, in which a driver manually operates the vehicle. It is further envisioned that such autonomous driving may only be allowed on preapproved or certified roads or zones. Thus, a vehicle's initial driving segment will likely require the human driver to control the vehicle and later transition to an autonomous driving mode. While in an autonomous driving mode, a driver of a vehicle may engage in activities which may not be possible while the vehicle is in a manual driving mode. Examples of such activities are resting, working or using multimedia applications.